


oneshots by me and my brain :)

by Uh_oh_here_we_go



Category: Star Wars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uh_oh_here_we_go/pseuds/Uh_oh_here_we_go
Summary: Just a bunch of things I write when I’m bored. Enjoy.
Relationships: Obi wan/Anakin Skywalker, obi wan/qui gon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope someone reads this. Enjoy.

He woke suddenly with a jolt, sweat soaking his sleep robe. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, which only had a lantern in a far corner. He was silent, silent as the world had been in the dream where his master had died.   
Qui-Gon Jinn. He could hear him breathing deeply across the room.   
He sat up and kicked the blankets off of himself. He was very warm. He wiped his forehead and tucked his braid behind his ear, stretching. He slipped his robe off his shoulders and let it pool around his waist. Sitting there in the middle of his bed, He closed his eyes and began to meditate.   
Qui-gon was across the room and wide awake. He had been ever since he’d heard Obi-Wan stir. He was watching. His eyes were half-closed so if his Padawan looked over he wouldn’t be able to tell that he was awake. He needed to get his mind off this. Off of Obi. He couldn’t think of him like this. He needed a shower.   
A very cold shower.   
Or at least one with Obi-Wan.  
He mentally scolded himself. His breathing began to hitch when he saw Obi move, standing in the light of the moon. He briefly looked at Qui-Gon and then left the room. Qui-Gon took this opportunity to get rid of his little problem he had going on.   
Obi-Wan was in the shower, scrubbing the dirt and grime of yesterday and last night off. He felt so fresh when he walked out back into the room, a small bit of sunlight now seeping through the window. He held the thin towel around his waist, searching for a new robe.   
Qui-Gon was still awake, but barely. He’d been up for hours waiting for Obi to come back. He saw Obi drop his towel and put on some new underwear and a white robe, then a brown one over the white one, securing them with a belt. He saw him pull on sandals and comb the short hair he had. He didn’t even bother to go behind the dressing curtain, had just bargained on Qui being asleep. Qui-Gon wasn’t mad. He sat up, stretched, and swung his legs out of bed.   
“Master, you’re awake.” Qui-Gon’s eyes were shut but he could hear the smile in Obi’s voice.  
“Yes. I’m going to be away for most of the day today, so take care of yourself.” He said, pulling out a brush and straightening out the tangles Of sleep. Obi seemed to watch thoughtfully for a minute before leaving and returning with hot tea for the both of them. Obi drank his slowly, while Qui made sure not to waste any time so he could get ready for the day. He stood slowly, stretching and hearing his back crack slightly. Obi Took his empty cup and went back to the kitchen to wash them. Qui got his clean robes and changed quickly, putting his hair back in a ponytail and combing his beard a little. He clipped his lightsaber to his belt and said goodbye to Obi on his way out. Obi seemed excited for him to go, almost. He sighed as he boarded his ship.   
Obi-Wan had something planned for when Qui came back. He was going to run him a hot bath with flower petals in it so his master could finally relax a little. He knew he always came home from missions feeling disgusting but also exhausted, so exhausted he’d collapse into bed without a word to Obi. Obi decided he was going to help his master out by making him a spa almost. He had bought soft robes for Qui for after his bath and had washed all his sheets. He wondered what was taking Qui so long, for he had time to do a little extra. He cleaned the whole house and started the water last so it would be nice and warm when Qui came back. He made more tea, and set it by the bath. He made sure Qui’s bed was turned on, and ready for him to slip into when he was done with the makeshift spa Obi had made. He heard the door open and then close and heavy footsteps.   
“Master!” He ran out to greet him, but faltered when he saw Qui-Gon. “Are you Alright?!” He took his master’s hand and looked him in the eyes.   
“Just...unh...” Qui could barely form words around the gag that was pain. Obi led him to the bathroom and sat him down on a stool in the middle of it. Obi knelt in front of him and asked, “what happened?”   
“Had a run-in with some tuskan raiders. Snuck up behind me while I was already occupied and got me pretty good, I’d say.” He sucked in a breath. Obi helped him out of his robe and tried to keep his face from turning red.   
“I’ll help you?”   
“It’s fine, Obi.. did you have a date you were expecting?” He said, eyeing the bath.   
“No, master. That was for you. I know how tired you get when you come home from your missions.” Obi said, blushing a deep red now.   
“Thank you. Can you help me get into it..?”   
“Of course, sir.” Obi-Wan undid Qui’s belt and helped him take off the rest of his robes, trying to keep eye contact in order to not make things awkward. Qui could sense something off about his Padawan, and had for a while. Obi helped him into the bath, watching his face to see if he thought the water was too hot. He apparently didn’t. His thoughts raced as he sat by the tub and used force healing on the wounds.   
“Obi. I know this is an odd request... but do you mind coming in here and washing my hair-?”   
“No, of course not. Hold on, master.” He stood behind the bath and stripped quickly and then eased himself into the rose petal water. He sat behind Qui, who dipped his head back to set his hair. Obi ran his fingers through it and got some soap to clean it, scrubbing and untangling, then tipping his master’s head back again to wash it out. This slightly clouded the water, but not enough so that you couldn’t see everything under the water. Obi worried that if his master turned around he would see something he didn’t like. He curled up in the back of the tub self-consciously.   
He’s never going to love me. I’m eighteen. He’s at least forty.   
I’m such a failure.   
Why did I even agree to get in the tub with him this is so awkward.   
What if someone walked in right now? What would they think?   
Minutes later, he was surprised to feel his master’s head lean back to rest on his knee.   
“Obi.” He spoke quietly, his hair floating around his head like a lions mane.   
“Yes, master?”   
“You were broadcasting your thoughts just a minute ago.” His master stated calmly.   
“I didn’t mean-” Obi blushed profusely.   
“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you.”   
“Um-”   
“And I’ve been feeling the same way for quite some time as well.”   
“I’m sorry master pay no attention to those it was just mindless honest I didn’t mean-“   
“Obi. Can I act on the feelings we both all-to obviously have?”   
“....yes....” Obi answered and covered himself with his hands as Qui turned around. Qui-gon was confident where Obi was a mess in the back of the tub.   
“You are perfect.” His deep voice triggered something in Obi, and...   
A white substance floated to the top of the water.   
Qui only paid it a moments notice before reaching to wrap a hand around Obi’s bare back. He pulled the younger boy close and looked him in the eyes.   
“Obi. Are you okay with this?”   
“More than okay.” Obi said.   
Qui leaned in close and kissed Obi-Wan on the lips. Obi made a noise so unlike anything he’d ever done before, and could sense Qui’s reaction to it.   
It was electric.   
And Obi was significantly in need of a charge. Qui was prepared to give it to him. Obi wrapped his legs around his master’s back and held himself up with arms around his neck. Qui was strong, strong enough to hold Obi out of the deep, rose-petal filled water. Qui-Gon was on all fours, holding himself and Obi out of the water, kisses so hungry the static in the air almost crackled. Obi never imagined today would end this way. He certainly was glad he’d readied Qui’s bed. Obi felt something press against his thigh, and he knew what it was. He smirked without breaking the kiss. He now only used one hand to hold himself up while he used the other to jack off his Master. Qui almost dropped Obi. Where did he learn that?! Well, he did leave him home alone a lot....   
“Do you want to... hhhh.... move this to the bedroom....?” Qui-gon asked. He fought to speak.   
“Here is fine with me, I just washed the sheets.” Obi said nearly perfectly. Qui lined himself up with Obi and paused.   
“Are you sure about this? I don’t want you to regret anything.” He asked shakily.   
“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life, Master.” Even eye contact could not split the tension in the room. Obi could taste it in the air.   
He thrusted in hard, surprising Obi-Wan and making him nearly scream. But he remembered the neighbors, so he kept mostly quiet. The neighbors. He hoped they couldn’t hear.   
“Move.” He whispered breathlessly. Qui did as he was told and moved so quickly, Obi was sure he was using the force or something. Obi’s noises he was making were not helping Qui last, but he was sure Obi wouldn’t mind. He released at the same time Obi-Wan did, and heard the most beautiful noise he’d ever heard in his life.   
“Qui-Gon!!” Obi screamed as he came all over both of them. Qui panted and helped Obi out of the tub, the pair drying off and not bothering to dress. Qui led Obi-Wan back to his bed, and the pair laid down together, chests heaving.   
“How old... how old did you say you were?” Qui asked. He feared the answer.   
“Fifteen.” Obi smirked.   
“Fuck.”   
“No, I’m joking. I’m eighteen.”


	2. Platonic obikin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cuddles with kid!anakin and Padawan!obi

Anakin was supposed to be in bed. But how could he sleep when he could only think of his mother? Why did they have to leave her? Why couldn’t she come with them? His eyes welled up with tears as he stared out at the night sky. That was how Obi-Wan found him, when he got up to meditate.   
“Ani, why are you all the way out here? You should be asleep.”   
“I can’t sleep. I miss my mom.”   
Obi’s heart broke at that. He would probably never see her again. His eyes softened when he heard the sadness in the younger boy’s voice.   
“Here, I’ll get you back to your room.” Obi said, taking Anakin’s hand and leading him down the darkened hallway.   
“Thank you.” Anakin said, struggling to keep up with Obi’s longer strides. He rubbed the sleep from his eye. When they reached his room, he struggled to get into his bed, so Obi-wan picked him up and set him down in it, tucking him in and getting ready to leave.   
“Obi?” Anakin asked, his small voice barely audible.   
“Yes, Ani?”   
“Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?”   
Obi turned in the doorway. “I suppose I should.”   
Anakin smiled brightly and scooted over to make space for Obi. Obi-Wan cautiously laid down. Anakin waited until Obi was situated and then immediately cuddled up to his new friend.   
Obi held the small boy close as he drifted off, happy to hear small snores escape. 

When he woke, Anakin had his braid wrapped three times around his small hand. His other small fist was holding on to the short hair he had on the rest of his head.   
Well he was stuck now. If he wasn’t before. Anakin was curled up into the space that Obi made, his knees touching Obi’s chest. Obi laid an arm over the small boy, keeping him warm in the cold morning. Qui was making his way through the apartment to make tea for the three of them, when he came across Anakin’s room. He had heard him walking around and decided to check on the little boy. He carefully stepped into the room and saw Anakin and Obi, with Obi wrapped around Anakin, seemingly protective. He saw Obi’s eyes open and smirked.  
“I thought you said he was a brat.” Qui-gon’s deep voice lightly echoed throughout the room.   
“Shut up.”


	3. Obikin limes

Obi tried to give Anakin his own space, but the small bed didn’t allow for much of that.   
The hotel description had said two beds. It did not have two beds. It had a very very small room, one fresher, and one bed. And no heating. No heating caused the pair to shiver even as they sat holding hot tea and bundled in their warmer robes. They’d decided to conserve body heat by sharing it. They were facing each other in the bed as Anakin towered over his master. This caused Obi to blush when Anakin placed his chin on top of his head.  
“Anakin?” He’d stammered.   
“Yes, master?” His vocal cords hummed deeply against Obi’s cheek. Obi didn’t want to admit it, but he’d came at least seven times in the past hour. He wondered if Anakin could tell. There had to be a wet spot on the bed by now.   
“You uh... you smell nice.”   
“I used your cologne.” Anakin replied casually.   
“I thought I recognized it from somewhere,” Obi said. He wanted so badly to act on his feelings.   
“Master, I need to get something out before you judge me. Please don’t.”   
“Go ahead and say it, Anakin. I don’t mind.”   
“I’ve been hard for at least two hours.” Anakin pushed out.   
“What do you want to do about it?” Obi asked, with fearful excitement.   
“Can I... Forgive me, I know this will make things awkward between us... can I use your thigh?”   
“You want to ride my thigh, if I understand you correctly?”   
“Yes. I’m sorry, it’s kind of painful at this point.”   
“I just wanted to make sure that’s what you were saying. It’s fine with me, it’s only natural.” Obi was so glad Anakin couldn’t see him. He wondered if he was dreaming.   
“Give me a minute to get ready, it hurts.” The hurt noise he made while sliding his boxers off sent a pang of pain to Obi’s heart. Soon he was bare from the waist down, and Obi made sure there was no fabric covering his thigh. He lay flat on his back, one thigh under the blankets and the other ready to be used. Anything for Anakin.   
“Don’t look at me.” Anakin said quietly, in a voice that vaguely reminded Obi of him at five. He felt Anakin move to his knees, then swing a bare leg over Obi’s thigh. He felt heat hit the middle of his thigh and move, a heat that made him glad he couldn’t come any more after all the times he had. He felt Anakin shudder with pleasure, rocking back and forth on his thigh, letting out the most precious noises, ones that would stick with Obi forever. He looked up against Anakin’s request, seeing his head tilted back, eyes closed and lip bit hard as he shot out all over Obi. Another thing that would haunt him forever. He felt the hands previously gripping his robe release and leave bits of robe standing up.   
“Master, I’m sorry, here, I’ll get you some new robes, I didn’t-”  
“Anakin. It’s fine. I’ll just take them off. I’m overheating anyway.” He shrugged them off and threw them out of the bed.   
“You’d be naked.”   
“I’m wearing undergarments, it’s okay.” Obi-Wan said but it sounded like he was trying to reassure himself.   
“I’ll keep you warm then. You’ll freeze.” Anakin said softly, rolling Obi onto his side and pulling him close. He draped an arm over his master’s bare waist, feeling breaths tickle his neck.   
Once he was sure Obi was asleep, he whispered as he always did.   
“I love you.”   
He was almost asleep when he heard something.   
“Love you too, ani.”


	4. QUIOBI againnnn

Obi woke slowly, his heart beating a crazed tempo against his ribs, vaguely remembering a nightmare, a vision, he’d just seen in his sleep. He knew it wasn’t true, but it had seemed so.. so real.   
He had to make sure Qui wasn’t dead.   
He padded down the hallway to his master’s room, and given that there was no door, he walked inside and knelt by his master’s bed. He didn’t want to wake his master, just wanted to sleep in his presence. He rested his head on the side of the bed, curled into himself, and slept peacefully knowing his master was safe.   
Qui-Gon woke up at an early hour, not knowing why he’d left sleep so quickly.   
And then he heard noises by his bed.   
He peered over the edge, seeing his Padawan passed out by his bed, shivering but somehow asleep.   
“Poor thing,” he whispered. He sat up, swung his feet carefully out of bed, and picked up the sleeping boy. He rolled back into bed, on his back, and carefully laid Obi on top of him, chest-to-chest. He slid Obi down a little so his head rested on his chest, he’d be more comfortable that way. Right? Soon sleep took him back into its arms. 

When Obi woke that morning, he wasn’t on the floor. He was sleeping on his master. He didn’t dare move, didn’t dare wake his master. No, he would take what he could get.   
“You’re awake.” A deep voice said softly.   
“I didn’t want to wake you.” Obi blushed into his master’s sleep robe.   
“I’ve been awake for a while. You fell asleep on the floor so I thought I’d make you a bit more comfortable.”   
“Thank you, Master.” Obi said, snuggling deeper into the older man’s robe.


	5. Coming very soon!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon, everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m coming up with a fantasy au for QUIOBI and it’s going well!

Yeah. Suspense.


	6. Fantasy au!! Unfinished!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.

“Tell me you’re going to kill me,” Obi said tiredly. He’d had enough trouble for one lifetime. His horse? Dead. His kingdom? All but gone. And he could feel the pain from the arrow wound throbbing in his leg.  
“I can’t tell you that for sure.” The deep voice said from the doorway. The man shifted, noticing the blood trickling steadily down Obi’s leg. “If anything, I’ll do the opposite.” He descended down the two stone steps and put an arm under Obi’s, helping him inside.  
“Are you some kind of wizard?” Obi asked sarcastically.  
“It’s the beard, isn’t it?” The man propped Obi’s leg up on a chair. “No. Not a wizard. A healer.”  
“Same difference,” Obi said, annoyed. He wanted to be on his way.  
Where exactly was his way?  
“What’s your name?” The stranger asked.  
“Obi-Wan Kenobi.” He responded hesitantly. Why does this man need to know? “And yours?”  
“Qui-Gon Jinn.” Qui replied, sounding like he hadn’t told anyone in a long time.  
-  
“Ah! That burns!” Obi yelped as Qui disinfected his leg.  
“I’m sure the infection would have hurt a lot worse.” Qui replied calmly.  
“Why are you helping me anyway?”  
“Because you need help.” He didn’t elaborate. “Do you have a home? I know the Sith Kingdom has destroyed many.”  
“No. I’ve been out here with my horse and my satchel.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me you had a horse? He’s probably freezing!” Qui stood.  
“Yeah. He probably is. Because death kind of takes away bodily heat.”  
“....oh.... I’m sorry, that’s terrible.” Qui sat back down and continued to heal Obi’s leg. He wrapped it and rolled down the pant leg, then helped Obi get his boot back on.  
“I have a spare room, if you need to rest.”  
What do I do now? He might try to kill me in my sleep... I haven’t slept in two weeks, though... and I don’t mind if I die, at this point.  
“That would be nice.” Obi said as Qui led him down a hallway and into a small, curved room, almost circular. The bed looked so inviting.  
“I almost forgot. How long have you been out there?”  
“Two weeks.”  
“With no stops until now?”  
“Yes.”  
“If you want to freshen up, I have a tub that I can put out back.”  
“Outside?”  
“It has a curtain around it. If you want, I could just fill it and bring it inside.”  
“Inside is probably safer. It’s midnight at least.” Obi said.  
-  
“It’s around six.” Qui chuckled.  
“Daylight savings.” Obi reminded himself aloud.  
Qui got the tub out of the closet and busied himself filling it with rainwater that came it through a tube he’d made outside. The tub was set up in the kitchen and he couldn’t move it from there, not without spilling the water everywhere.  
“Tub’s full.” He called down the hallway.  
“Um... can I have some privacy? Tell me you’re not just going to stand here while I-“  
“Of course, I was just going to read a book in my room. You have all the privacy you need.” Qui said, then walking to his room and pulling a book off of his shelf.  
Obi made sure Qui’s door was shut before he began peeling off his rain-soaked clothes.  
The boots made a fairly interesting noise.  
He put one foot into the tub and was surprised at the warmth. He immediately sank into it, a sigh of happiness escaping his lips.  
-  
He scrubbed at the dirt caking his skin, feeling cleaner than he had in weeks.  
To be fair, he’d been out on his horse for weeks.  
When he was done, he stepped out, shivered, and picked up the towel Qui had left for him. He dried off and then wrapped it around his waist. His clothes were still soaked, so he took them to his room and made a makeshift clothesline with his belt. He hoped they’d be dry in the morning. He hung the towel up too, and then crawled under the covers, feeling the soft linen against his skin. He knew he’d have trouble getting up in the morning.  
And then, with that last thought, sleep took him in its arms.  
-  
He woke to the smell of something... minty? He opened his eyes and saw a wooden cup resting on the nightstand. Tea.  
That was nice of him. He sat up, covers rolling off his bare chest. He turned his torso slightly and took the warm little cup in his hand, taking a sip. He sighed again, the warmth traveling down his throat and warming his stomach.  
He was glad for the privacy right now, the birds singing outside his window, and this tea. He took another sip and smiled. Somewhere in the back of his mind wondered if his clothes were dry yet. Somewhere more towards the front didn’t care. He laid back down, setting the cup down and pulling the blankets up over his shoulders. He heard footsteps walking into the kitchen, and a book—hardback, by the sound—being set down on the table. He heard a cup being quietly set down so as not to wake him? Or is Qui just a careful person?  
-  
Maybe he was. Obi decided he would have to get up sooner or later, and sat up, stretched, and wrapped the blanket around his bare form. He couldn't see his breath, but the small room was definitely cold. He reached out a hand and touched a still soaking wet shirt, the little clothesline having done nothing. It had stopped raining, however. There was that.  
A knock.  
“Obi? Do you have a change of clothes? I think I have something that might fit you.” Qui’s deep voice sent shudders down Obi’s spine. He didn’t know why.  
“I don’t,” Obi said.  
“Are you decent?”  
“Depends. I have the blanket on though. I guess.”  
“May I come in? I have some clothes that might fit... they’re probably a little big, to be honest.”  
“Sure.”  
Qui walked in and set the clothes down on the bed, patted Obi’s shoulder, and left.  
Obi let the blanket fall to the floor, then selected a black vest, a white tunic, and brown leggings. Qui had given him boots, as well.  
He heard the front door shut.  
He dressed and walked out of his room, holding his warm tea mug, and walked outside to sit on the front steps and take in the coolness of the early fall morning.  
-  
He heard a crackling noise, almost like... footsteps? He stood, setting his tea down and Looking around. He saw a small dragon stomping on the leaves that littered the ground.  
If there was a baby.... where was it’s mother?  
Oh no.  
He looked around for the towering form of a mother dragon, but found none. He looked closer at the little dragon.  
Oh.  
It was just a small one, probably fully grown. He’d never studied dragonology in school, so he didn’t know the species. He did know that small ones were usually friendly and sometimes carried messages. He carefully made his way towards it, seeing no letter tied to its leg. 

Qui was in the bathtub outside, praying that Obi wouldn’t turn around. The curtain was nearly see-through.  
Obi turned and flushed redder than the little dragon he’d been inspecting. Qui.  
In the bath. He turned his back to him, breathing heavily, looking down at his feet. 

Qui was not the blushing type. But he did then.  
-  
Obi walked back inside, and laid down on the bed in the room he’d been given. He’d screwed up. He took off the clothes Qui had given him and put on his damper ones, shivering as he did so. He folded the clothes he’d been given neatly on the bed after making it, straightening the room and leaving a note. 

I’m going to continue my journey now. I’m sorry for all the trouble. Thank you for helping with my leg. For everything. May our paths cross again someday. 

He gathered up all his things, including the bloody arrow, and headed out, back into the forest. He felt his eyes get wet. Why? He had no attraction towards the man. None. Nope. He continued down the casual slope, telling himself that if there was a slope, there had to be a river somewhere. He could survive on that. He shivered and pressed on, even hours later when the sun began to set.  
He regretted leaving as soon as the cold set in.  
-  
Qui reentered the house, clothed and cold, but cleaned up quite a bit.  
“Obi?” He called, to no answer. He walked into the spare bedroom, and saw a piece of paper and the little belt clothesline gone, and the clothes Obi’d been wearing folded neatly.  
His eyes stuck to every word on the page. Poor thing. He hoped he’d be okay.  
It wasn’t until he sat down at the table to read that he saw thick, heavy flakes falling from the sky. 

Obi leaned against the tree, feeling almost numb from head to toe. His clothes stuck to him, having gone from damp to soaked in the snow. How far had he gone from the cabin? Why had he left just after an awkward encounter? He looked behind him and could barely see the cabin in the distance. All he saw was a bright square. He sighed, his breath appearing in front of him.  
A sharp impact with the top of his head. He looked down to see a hailstone.  
No. No no no. He had to find somewhere to protect himself. He couldn’t just stay here. He stumbled forward, falling down a snowy hill towards the river he’d thought so much about.  
No!  
He barely had time to take a breath before the wind was knocked out by the shallow, icy water. He lay on his back, knowing he had minutes of consciousness left.  
So this is it. This is how I die.  
Strange. I really don’t mind.  
And then everything went black.  
-  
Qui raced outside, running to the side of the house to the stable. His horse neighed with worry. She could always tell when he was anxious. He quickly saddled her up and rode down the path of footsteps in the snow. He was getting dangerously close to the river and hoped the footsteps would turn.  
But they didn’t.  
They gave way to almost a full-body imprint of Obi, seemingly rolling down the bank. Qui stopped his horse, dismounted, and knelt by the river.  
“Please, please don't be dead,” he whispered to the air.  
He looked over the side of the river and saw Obi, lying there, only his head above the water.  
“Oh, thank goodness.” He reached under the man’s arms and lifted him out of the river, carefully putting him on the horse in front of him.  
“We need to get home, girl. Power through.” He said to his horse, and she seemed to understand as she galloped back towards his cabin. He held Obi steady and carried him bridal style into the house.  
-  
Obi woke wrapped in a blanket and sitting by a fire. He recognized the scent of the house. Minty. Qui. He didn’t move. Couldn’t move. Was treading a line of gratitude and disappointment for waking up. He sighed.  
“You’re awake.” Qui said quietly.  
“Yes.” Obi replied.  
“You were in the river when I found you. I thought you were dead.”  
“So did i.”  
“I’m going to let you sleep now, Okay? I moved your mattress so it’s right by the fire.”  
“Thank you.”


End file.
